


Avidità

by Dagda16



Series: Chiavi di Sangue e Catene di Perla [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagda16/pseuds/Dagda16
Series: Chiavi di Sangue e Catene di Perla [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638133
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Avidità

Loto era entrato nell'auditorium di Ank solo un paio di volte, quando era un bambino. Il suo ricordo di quel posto era molto diverso dall'immagine che gli si presentava davanti adesso.  
Con la sua famiglia, avevano assistito spesso a vari tipi di spettacoli, e ricordava che fino a una decina di anni prima quel posto era uno dei centri di maggior interesse per tutta l'aristocrazia della città. Dopo diversi scandali che avevano coinvolto il proprietario e diversi degli attori delle compagnie principali, quel posto era caduto in rovina e adesso ci banchettavano soltanto topi e scarafaggi.  
Era la prima volta che Loto entrava dal lato del palco. Gli faceva un certo effetto vedere gli spalti così vuoti, e immaginarseli pieni di gente. Era già una bella conquista essere riusciti a comprarsi la struttura, senza pensare a cosa ci avrebbero fatto dentro. Di certo, non sarebbe diventato un teatro, e se contavano che al piano inferiore c'erano diversi saloni vuoti, le potenzialità erano davvero enormi. Senza esagerare, solo il salone d'entrata poteva accogliere un migliaio di persone.  
Puran salì le scalette con l'entusiasmo alle stelle, saltò di fianco a Loto e si aggrappò alle sue spalle, iniziando a scuoterlo. “C-A-Z-Z-O, C-A-Z-Z-O, QUESTO POSTO ADESSO È NO-STRO!” urlò, amplificato dall'acustica dello stesso auditorium.  
Loto sorrise, guardandosi intorno. “Sì, Awe dovrebbe inacidirsi più spesso. Ti confesso che ho un po' paura, se già da ora gli prende male, figuriamoci se tirassero fuori altri leggi delle palle.”  
“Dici che avrebbe i soldi per comprarsi tutti gli spazi sfitti di Ank?”  
“Beh, no, magari non tutti, ma non so quanti soldi abbia. So che i soldi che prende dalle Armate sono... tanti. E non ho idea di quanto guadagni dipingendo e scolpendo per i suoi committenti. Ho il sospetto che mio fratello covi molto più rancore di quello che vorrebbe ammettere. Soprattutto dopo che ha scoperto... di me.” Loto prese la scopa e cominciò a dare una spazzata.  
I giorni seguenti sarebbero stati tutti un pulire, montare e sistemare. “E poi ho paura di lui in generale, quando si mette in testa una cosa. Pensavo che la questione con i nostri genitori fosse finita, ma... qui non si tratta di cose di famiglia. Si respira un clima davvero di merda in città, fra l'aristocrazia e tutti gli altri. Pure tu dovresti iniziare a rendertene conto, del marcio che c'è in questa città.”  
Loto non aveva mai davvero aperto gli occhi al punto di capire come stessero le cose, finché non era scappato di casa. All'inizio aveva pensato che fosse la soluzione peggiore, adesso capiva Auwen più che mai. Era solo questione di tempo prima che la famiglia reale esplodesse come una polveriera, almeno a livello figurativo.  
Puran alzò le spalle, non sembrava preoccupato per niente dei conflitti nel suo territorio. “Sai dove sta il fatto, Lali? Voi avete scambiato la monarchia con l'opulenza. La vostra gente si è fottuta il cervello, al punto che pensano che il loro principe reggente stia tentando un colpo di stato, ma non diciamo cazzate. I figli di queste vecchie mummie si stanno rivoltando contro di loro, e nessuno di voi vuole tutta questa pacchianeria, no?” Puran pestò qualche asse, alcune andavano sicuramente sostituite, o forse tutto il pavimento. Con cautela, iniziò a rimuovere quelle che rischiavano di ribaltarsi e di far incastrare i piedi di chiunque ci finisse dentro.  
Loto a volte dimenticava quanto gli eventi attuali fossero lontani dalla sua vita a Castel Mirok. A volte, quando si concedeva di pensare a cosa avrebbe voluto davvero, sognava di invadere quel posto con un'orda di persone incazzate quanto lui. “Non credo che tutti siano della stessa opinione. Non hai conosciuto Chanar. Lui è proprio come quel coglione di nostro padre. E Ivorr è più coglione di lui se pensa di riuscire a fargli cambiare mentalità. Ma oltre a questo, penso potrebbe finire strangolato da Awe molto prima di riuscire a prendere il posto di nostro padre.”  
Puran scoppiò a ridere, mentre trafficava nella borsa che aveva portato con sé. “Perché?” chiese, mettendosi un camice macchiato che sembrava uscito da un museo degli orrori.  
Loto ricordò di averne preso uno anche per sé, e frugò nella stessa borsa per trovare il suo. “Beh tu come ti sentiresti se tuo fratello ci provasse con la tua ragazza?”  
Puran fece una smorfia, mentre dalla borsa recuperava un grosso musicristallo e caricava un uovo nell'apposita conca. “Bel fratello del cazzo.”  
“Eh... che è più o meno quello che mia sorella cerca di fare con Lev...”  
Il disgusto sulla faccia di Puran raggiunse un nuovo livello. “Cazzo, nuarka... ma che famiglia di merda hai?”  
Loto trovò il proprio camice, infine. “Una grandiosa famiglia di merda, già! E l'unico che non ci prova con le metà degli altri, si scopa la gran sacerdotessa. Ho ragione di credere che prima o poi il più grande incubo di mio padre si avvererà: finire su tutti i giornali per scandalo. E mi vedo già i titoli... Awe che strangola Chan in pubblica piazza con tanto di linciata, io che rincorro Meta per tutta Ank tirandole... qualcosa! E Ivorr beccato a braghe calate che si pompa per bene Madonna Bysse.”  
“Pensavo che i Kahiv ci fossero già finiti sui giornali, per la questione di Awe. E per la tua.”  
Loto scosse la testa. Si era più o meno fatto raccontare com'era andata a finire. “No, per Awe il vecchio sborsò dei gran soldi per corrompere la stampa, e con me non c'è stato bisogno. Non sono mai stato quello più popolare della cucciolata. Se mi va bene, si sarà inventato che mi sono fatto eremita.”  
Tra i due calò un certo silenzio, mentre finivano di staccare i tendaggi. Loto aveva cercato di non pensarci, ma ogni volta che Meta si avvicinava a Levok, anche solo per salutarlo, dentro di lui saliva una rabbia che non credeva di riuscire a provare per niente al mondo.  
Non era nemmeno gelosia. Avrebbe potuto giurarlo sugli dei, non era mai stato geloso di nessuno, nessun paziente di Levok, nessuno che ci provasse anche spudoratamente. Meta era sempre riuscita ad avere tutto ciò che voleva, in un modo o nell'altro.  
Loto non aveva mai fatto i conti con l'avidità di sua sorella. Solo ora cominciava a capire, a vedere. Meta era sempre stata viziata all'eccesso dai loro genitori, ma Loto si era sempre preoccupato troppo di continuare a risultare insignificante per rendersene conto.  
Da quando la vedeva non più di una volta a settimana, riusciva a essere molto più obbiettivo nei confronti di Meta. E quello che vedeva, lo lasciava profondamente sconsolato.  
Una stretta intorno ai fianchi lo fece sussultare, e si rese conto che si era perso nei suoi pensieri al punto da non aver sentito arrivare nessuno.  
“Vuoi una mano? Sembrano pesanti.” Levok afferrò parte delle tende e tirò, quelle caddero giù in un mare di polvere.  
Entrambi riuscirono a spostarsi e coprirsi la faccia in tempo da non respirare quella nube di pulviscolo denso. Levok scosse la mano, tentando di disperdere la nube grigiastra.  
“Che schifo, 'sto posto è un porcaio.” Loto lasciò andare un singhiozzo di frustrazione. Aveva urlato e nemmeno si era accorto di averlo fatto.  
Levok ci arrivò subito che quell'uscita non era per la polvere o per la tenda. “Cosa ho fatto?” chiese, avvicinandosi al suo orecchio il più possibile. Forse perché non voleva discutere davanti a Puran, ma lui era troppo intento a mettere i dischetti nelle fessure del musicristallo.  
“Niente, Lev. Tu niente.”  
“Ma?” Levok occhieggiò tutto attorno.  
Puran, capendo l'antifona, lasciò perdere il musicristallo, indietreggiò verso la scaletta delle quinte e se ne sparì, più veloce che poté. Loto non lo biasimò, c'era il rischio che quella diventasse una conversazione ben pesante.  
“Ma... non voglio che mia sorella si faccia vedere troppo da queste parti. O che parli troppo con te.” terminò, continuando a raccattare tendaggi. Era difficile fingere di non essere irritato.  
“Mi sono accorto anche io che sembro... interessarle molto.”  
“Ha una valanga di gente che può interessarle molto più di te.”  
Levok rise, abbracciandolo più stretto. “Quindi... non sei geloso, eh? Devo offendermi?”  
“Pensavo che non essere gelosi fosse una buona cosa.”  
“Lo è. Ma se non fossi sicuro che ti fidi di me così tanto, potrei quasi pensare che non ti piaccio più.” nella voce di Levok tremò una nota che Loto non riuscì a decifrare. Per la verità, tutto il modo in cui gli stava parlando aveva qualcosa di differente dal solito.  
“Ma piantala, cretino.”  
“Invece dico sul serio.”  
Loto si voltò finalmente verso di lui. Levok non aveva l'aria di stare molto bene, era pallido, e aveva le occhiaie, e avrebbe giurato che avesse anche perso peso.  
“Ma che cazzo ti è successo?”  
Levok lasciò la presa dai suoi fianchi. Indietreggiò e si sedette su una delle cassette di legno lasciate sparpagliate sul palco. “Se te lo dico mi prometti di non andare su tutte le furie?”  
“Perché? Che significa?”  
Levok tirò fuori un bastoncino di liquirizia. Lo succhiò per qualche istante, poi rispose: “Tua sorella. All'inizio non volevo parlartene, so come avresti reagito, ma non posso e non voglio nasconderti le cose. Io e lei ci vediamo un po' troppo spesso, negli ultimi tempi, e... no, non succede niente di tutto quello che potresti pensare, ma ammetto che ci siamo andati vicini un paio di volte.” le ultime parole erano cariche di senso di colpa. Di rado Loto lo aveva visto sull'orlo del pianto, ma ricordava come si incupiva la sua voce quando stava per succedere.  
Si immobilizzò. Cominciò a respirare a fatica, metabolizzando quel pugno nello stomaco.  
Levok abbassò il capo, continuando a masticare il bastoncino. “Sa essere molto convincente. Soprattutto quando mi fa capire che proverà a farmi chiudere l'attività se io e lei non...”  
“Se tu non te la scopi?”  
Loto aveva sperato che Meta stesse facendo soltanto la scema, ma questo andava oltre a qualsiasi scenario negativo possibile.  
“Sì. E non intendo farlo.”  
“Dovevi dirmelo prima.”  
Levok cercò il suo sguardo. “Volevo, ma... ho pensato che potessi risolverla da solo. A quanto pare non ci riesco.”  
“Ti ha toccato? Ti ha... fatto qualcosa? Qualsiasi...”  
“No... mmm, beh una cosa sì. Ma non mi va di entrare in particolari...”  
Loto si aggrappò alla parete, stavano per cedergli le gambe, e forse anche il cuore. Non poteva crederci, non stava succedendo, era un'allucinazione di qualche dio per punirlo di qualcosa.  
Iniziò a iperventilare, e scivolò seduto sul pavimento polveroso, un dolore nel petto che non sapeva come far andare via.  
“Loto, non... non è niente.”  
“Non dirmi che non è niente... io... devo parlare con lei. Non so quale demone la stia possedendo, ma non può molestare e ricattare le persone.”  
“Loto, lo so. Ma ho paura che tu la uccida con il keroban, se non ti controlli. Stavi dando fuoco a tuo padre, se te lo fossi scordato.”  
Loto annuì, consapevole di quanto lui avesse ragione. E poi non avrebbe saputo come affrontarla, non aveva la mente lucida in quel momento. Chiuse gli occhi, e controllò i respiri come Levok gli aveva sempre detto di fare quando sentiva arrivare emozioni potenzialmente pericolose.  
Levok si sedette accanto a lui, guardando la vastità dell'auditorium. Con la mano iniziò ad accarezzare il ginocchio di Loto, ma il suo nervosismo trapelava.  
“Quanto pensi che ci vorrà per rendere decente questo posto?” chiese.  
“Forse settimane. Se ci impegniamo tutti, se tua sorella e Meiiv ci danno una mano.” Loto gli prese la mano, e portandosi il dorso alle labbra gli baciò le nocche, una a una. “Ti voglio...”  
“Sono qui.”  
“Sì. Ma il pavimento è uno schifo, e siamo coperti di polvere.”   
“Le poltrone sono pulite... e sono tutte nuove, hanno finito di installarle ieri.” Levok lo tirò verso di sé. Lo colse di sorpresa, sollevandolo di colpo. Non dava mai l'aria di essere troppo forte, ma riusciva tutte le volte a prenderlo in braccio con una certa facilità.  
Loto si lasciò portare giù dal palco, e su fino ai gradini degli spalti finché non arrivarono alle postazioni più alte. Levok continuò fino al corridoio che dava accesso alle terrazze.  
“Non ti affaticare... da quanto non dormi?”  
“Un po'.” Levok oltrepassò le tende che separavano il balconcino, e lasciò Levok seduto sul divano di velluto.  
Loto si tolse in fretta il camice e la felpa, ma prima di passare a lui si fermò. “Sei... sicuro che ti va?”  
“Certo che mi va. Stai tranquillo, Lali, ha solo allungato un po' le mani.” Levok si slacciò la cintura e si tolse gli stivali.  
“Solo un cazzo...” Loto gli scoccò un'occhiata truce, ma si addolcì quando lo vide nudo davanti a sé. Sapeva di non avere tanti metri di paragone, ma era davvero convinto di stare con il nuarka più bello che avesse mai visto. Non era sicuro di cosa Levok pensasse di lui, ma non se lo era mai davvero chiesto, finché si sentiva amato.  
Si sfilò i pantaloni e si scrollò i capelli dalla polvere. Levok gli gattonò sopra prima che finisse di farlo, c'era una certa urgenza in lui. Era da un po' che non lo facevano.  
Levok iniziò a baciargli il collo, aggrapparsi alle sue spalle, mentre si faceva posto fra le sue gambe.  
Loto lo lasciò fare, graffiandogli appena la schiena. “Lev, vacci piano...”  
Levok rise. “Certo.” mormorò, mentre entrava dentro di lui, con un lungo sospiro.

La notte era spaventosa dentro l'auditorium, ogni minimo suono era amplificato, e quelli esterni erano isolati dalle spesse pareti. Loto si svegliò, ancora avvolto dal calore di Levok. Lo strinse, accarezzandogli i capelli.  
Levok dormiva profondamente, dopo chissà quante notti insonni. Loto però non era tranquillo, aveva bisogno di regolare i conti con una persona. Si sfilò lentamente da sotto di lui e si rivestì. Recuperò il proprio cappotto dal palco e tornò a coprire Levok. Lasciò un cartello fuori dalla porta del balconcino, per avvisare di non disturbare nessuno, e uscì dalla struttura.  
Sapeva dove trovare sua sorella.  
Dopo un paio d'ore, riuscì ad arrivare a casa di Ozaroshi. Puran doveva essere rientrato, era un buon segno che non gli avesse fatto domande, perché Loto non era in grado di rispondere razionalmente, ora. Suonò il campanello.  
Ozaroshi aprì la porta, sul suo volto un'espressione interrogativa e a tratti spaesata. “Ehi, pensavamo che foste rimasti chiusi dentro il teatro.”  
“C'è Meta? Devo parlarle subito.”  
Ozaroshi lo lasciò entrare, e non aggiunse altro. Loto si diresse spedito di fronte alla porta della stanza di sua sorella e bussò tanto forte da volerla buttare giù. Meta gli aprì, infastidita.  
“Allora? Hai intenzione di passarci attraverso?”  
“Non provare mai più a toccarlo, mi hai capito?” le gridò in faccia. Cercò di mantenere il tono sotto al livello di pericolo, ma gli era molto difficile trattenersi. La prese per i capelli e la trascinò dentro la stanza, sbattendo la porta dietro di sé.  
Meta si liberò dalla presa, a giudicare dal colore della sua faccia si stava avviando anche lei a incazzarsi molto. “Ma che cazzo, sei impazzito completamente, Loto?”  
“Levok mi ha detto che cosa gli hai fatto. Mi fai... schifo.”  
Meta ammutolì. Forse si era aspettata di poter mandare avanti ancora per molto il suo becero segreto da quattro soldi, ma Loto non aveva voglia di seguire il suo giochino. Trascinò una sedia davanti alla porta e ci si sedette sopra, guardandola come se volesse scuoiarla viva.  
“Mi dici che cazzo pensavi di fare? O forse pensi che sia cretino, eh? Credi che non abbia notato come ti comporti con lui? Come cerchi sempre di stargli vicino. Ma hai dovuto strafare, come sempre.”  
“Ti rode così tanto che possa piacermi la stessa persona che piace a te?” sibilò Meta, seduta sul letto. Non lo stava guardando in faccia, Loto non seppe dire se perché le facessero paura i suoi occhi rossi e furiosi, o perché sapeva di aver sbagliato.  
“No. Mi rode che tu non capisca fin dove cazzo sei in grado di arrivare. Ma non preoccuparti, se crei che io abbia paura di giocare questo gioco, non mi conosci così bene.”  
“E cosa fai? Mi dai fuoco, eh?” Meta lo guardò strafottente, ma non aveva la sua solita spavalderia. Doveva essere successo qualcosa, da quando Loto se n'era andato da Castel Mirok. Forse era stato incapace di vedere per tanto tempo, ma c'era qualcosa di diverso dalla Meta che conosceva, cocciuta e viziata, ma non così arrivista.  
“Spero per te che tu voglia scusarti con lui, e poi girare alla larga per un bel po'. Non mi va di fare certe litigate imbecilli con te, non siamo più due ragazzini, e palpare la gente sperando che accada qualcosa di miracoloso non è qualcosa che un adulto fa.” Loto non aveva mai immaginato di arrivare a certi limiti, gli sembrava una di quelle ridicole vicende fra adolescenti incapaci di riconoscere una relazione da un atteggiamento morboso.  
Meta incrociò le braccia, e si fece seria. “Allora forse dovresti chiedergli perché ha reagito, non credi?”  
“Reagito?”  
“Sì, reagito. Io l'ho toccato e a lui... è successo qualcosa che penso di non doverti spiegare.” sul volto di Meta si dipinse un sorrisetto compiaciuto.  
Loto chiuse gli occhi. Era normale, non era una reazione volontaria... per quanto cercasse di convincersene, non ci stava riuscendo. Si alzò, cercando di non dare a vedere nulla, e spostò la sedia dalla porta con un calcio.  
“Non mi faccio scrupoli a fartela pagare solo perché siamo fratelli, Meta. Tieni le mani a posto, o farò come Auwen ha fatto con nostro padre. Solo che non ti lascerò la possibilità di riattaccartele.” la minacciò, fissandola con gli occhi rossi carichi di astio.  
Prese la porta e uscì. Salutò fugacemente Puran e Ozaroshi, che dovevano essersi fatti un'idea del tipo di conversazione avvenuta, e tornò verso il teatro. Sperava solo che Levok non gli facesse domande.  
Spesso gli aveva promesso di fare o non fare cose che poi non era riuscito a mantenere, ma a sua difesa poteva dire che non era facile tenere sotto controllo tutta la potenza che ormai aveva capito di avere dentro di sé. 


End file.
